fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arena Conflict!
It's the day of Mochina Islands annual mage tournement and guilds from all over the Crescent Archiperlego are arriving. The Twilight Phoenix Guild has set up a huge welcoming party for these guilds in the Royal Palce. "Well seems a good turn out this year!" Smirked Zero as he dug into some shrip dip. "Who have we picked for our team?" "Me, Ellena, Sting, Rogue and Yama.....Freyja, Liz, Titan, Alex and Victor are in reserve...." Said Markus as he stood against a pillar sipping his drink. "Got word that The Red Hand's ace will be fighting this year." "Oh his injuries have healed then?" Asked Zero with a slightly shocked look. "He was kinda stupid to try and kill that Dragon....Especially as it was hungry after it's hibernation...." Markus nodded in agreement when a beautiful young woman bearing the mark of The Red Hand Guild walked over with a smile. "Hello you two!" "Ahhh Marge! Good to see you!" Smiled Zero as he bowed his head in respect and also took the time to get a look down her dress." Lovely as ever i see!" "Hello..." Said Markus not really paying attention to her as he doesn't really like her. "Your bugging us why?" "Oh how rude....I'm jsut being friendly to two of the strongest mages....besides my guildmates." Smiled Marge with a arrogant confidence that annoys Markus to no end. "When are you two gonna leave your little guild and join us legal mages?" "Marge....Leave of i shall show you what happened to those scumbags i killed on the docks last month." Growled Markus. Marge rushed off scared stupid. The event Markus mentioned resulted in 56 of the worst criminals on Mochina Island burned to smoldering corpses with what seemed to be no remose or mercy, everyone knows it was Markus but they let it slide due to the cause of his anger a young girl was was beaten and murdered by the men. "Ahhh so glad to see your making friends....." Sighed Zero. "I'm gonna chat with some fo the independant mages who's signed up for the single matches....see if we can't get some new members." "Sure...." Markus replied as he teleported to the balcony at the top of the hall. While Markus watch the party a young girl who looked similar to the murdered girl walked up to Markus. "Are you Markus "The Infamous Storm"? Asked the girl. "I am...." Said Markus glancing at the girl. "What do you want?" "I'd like to thank you for trying to save my sister....and if you have a place for me in your guild..." said the girl. "My name is Jessica and i'm a Water Mage." "I'm sure you'll be allowed to join....Go talk to the chatty guy with bright orange hair...." Smirked Markus pointing to Zero. Jessica nodded and rushed off to Zero. Markus watched her dart between the adults finally reaching Zero and began to talk with him and smiled bright when Zero nodded at her request. Eventually the King of Mochina appeared to make his usual speach. "Any bets on the style this year? I'm going with jokes." Smirked Zero as he stood next to MArkus and several new recruits including Jessica. "I'm going with slightly serious.....Remember Daimon has taken Blackwood Island." Said Markus as he held up 500 Jewels. After the bets where made the king began his speech. "My fellow mages and esteemed guests! I welcome you to the 350th Annual Mage Combat Tournement and Festival! I know recent events have all put us on edge and we're worried about the new Shadow Kingdom to the north, but i say we have nothing to worry about! We have guilds like The Red Hand and Twilight Phoenix to protect our people!" Proclaimed the king proudly, he then let out a brilliant display of light. "LEt this light be a symbol of my kingdom's resolve against threats like Daimon and his thugs! And let this tournement show him the Archipelago is more than ready for him!" Once the speech was finished the entire room began to cheer save the guards dotted around the room. With this the party slowly died down as the mages and guests went to get some extra training and enjoy the city for the next few day. Markus and the Twilight Phoenix were included in this. The days passed and the tournement arrived. As the stadium filled the teams arrived in their dozens, over 100 islands within the Crescent Archipelago sending their top mages to fight for honour, glory and the 100,000,000 Jewel prize money. The first team to arrive and be introduced was Twilight Phoenix. "Here they come the elite mages of the Twilight Phoenix Guild; Markus "The Infamous Storm" Hotaru, Ellena "Sure Shot" Hotaru, The Twilight Dragons and Yamatora "The Mountain Tiger"!" Said the announcer of the lacrima speakers. "With them here the tournement should be amazing!!" After being announced Markus let out his usual battle cry that echoed across the city. "Lets have some fun" Smirked Ellena as she fired a shot from her black pistol Yin into the air. Eventually all the teams were announced and showed abit fo their power off. While they were being announced the other teams guaged their abilities as best they could. After the teams were gathered the referee began to explain the rules. "While the vetern teams know the rules i'll explain it you the rest of you....This tournement is a no kill tournement but we allow accidental deaths but please try not to end a life. Other than that there will no cheating, black or death magic and no forbiddon spells." he said as he floated above the teams on his magic carpet. "Ok first match is Markus Hotaru of Twilight Phoenix vs Terra of Star Rock....Everyone else get outta here!" The teams left leaving Markus and Terra standing in the middle of the arena. Terra was an amazon looking woman with an imposing figure and towered over Markus. Markus howevcer didn't feel fear just excitement over the fight. "Good luck...." Said Markus as he requipped his mask and armour "Lets make the first match a good one." "Same to you...." Said Terra using her Earth Magic to create an armour around her body. "Try and break through my Stone Skin." Markus smirked and at the moment the match began he used his Storm Phoenix Warp to charge into Terra's body cracking her armour, Terra countered with a earth infused knee to Markus' gut. "Not bad....But show me what you got!" Markus said as he released his magical power causing the ground below him to crack and lift up. "I'll show you the true power of a storm!" He then charged forward landing a triple front flip axe kick to Terra's shoulder but the armour absorbed the blow. Terra countered with her Storm Pillar spell followed by her Rock Hammer to send the falling Markus flying towards the arena wall. However Markus telported behind her using his Warp spell again. He used a swift yet powerful sweep kick followed by a rising roundhouse that sent Terra into the air. Then finshed with Storm Phoenix Grand Scream, ending the fight Markus then walked to Terra helping her up and thanking her for a great fight. "The winner is Markus "The Infamous Storm" Hotaru!! What a great fight a brilliant show of martial prowess!" Shouted the announcer as he done a back flip on his magic carpet. "Well done to Terra as well for lasting as long as she did!" The two left the arena and returned to their respective teams as the next match was announced. "Next up is the legend Akira "The Blaze Demon" Natsuhira of the Red Hand!! He'll be facing Sword Wolf's Ace Nitro Edge!!!" Shouted the annoucner with an excitement match a child on his/her birthday. The two mages walked out into the arena and the crowd gasped as Akira walked out carrying a giant pole-axe in one hand. The weapon was a legendary war tool from the island, known as The Dragon Cleaver. Nitro also walked out and summoned his giant sword via his requip magic. "Good luck Nitro...." Said Akira as he took a stance ready for any attack. "My axe is waiting for a real fight." "This should be a fun fight...." Smirked Nitro as he held his sword infront of him making a strong guard. "Give me your best shot!" Akira charged forward spinning the axe around creating a vortex of metal, he landed a powerful blow that was blocked and countered by Nitro who tried to strike Akira with the pommel of his sword. Akira pulled back and fired a fireball from his elbow as he did. Nitro took the fireball stright to the face but his natural durability reduced the damage greatly. As Akira charged Nitro swung his swords several times sending blades of air at Akira at great speeds, but these or deflected or destroyed by Akira's axe and magic. The fight carried on for several more minutes before Nitro managed to force Akira down on one knee, shockin the crowd but Akira wanted him to do this. He uses the shaft of his axe to trip Nitro over and by holding the axe blade above his next, force him to surrender. "Well that was intresting....." Said Markus as he watched Akira leave the arena. "Never seen him drop his leg like that...." "Yeah....Seems that injury hasn't fully healed yet...." Said Ellena as she leaped over the edge of the balcony for her match. "Lets see how i do!" Ellena's opponant was a woman with a similar build to her and blonde hair. The mage was a Holder-Mage and carried a grizzled staff in one hand. The woman bowed as the announcer introduced her as Rebecca Byshan one fo the S-Class Mages from the Zero Point Guild. The match began but the two did nothing, they just looked at eachother waiting for one of them to make a move. Suddenly Rebecca attacked with a darkness spell which caused Ellena to dive out of the way and counter with a light bullet from her guns. The battle carried on with Ellena charging in with her sword trying to break the staff. However the staff turned out to be made of a very hard wood from the island of Hyzen. Suddenly Ellena used one of her Sword Magic spells to win the fight and land a serious injury on Rebecca. "The winner is Ellena!!! Well done to her and Rebecca for a brilliant cat fight!!" Called the announcer. The tournement went on till there were only afew teams left; Twilight Phoenix, Red Hand, Zero Point, Night-Walkers, Shadow-Hunters and a new unknown guild called Night-Masters. "I don't trust those Night-Masters....something seems really off about them." whispered Markus to Zero as they sat in the aren'a bar. "I especially don't trust that Black Storm guy......" "Same but you worry too much....Your match is against Akira next right? Focus on that and we can find out after." Smirked Zero as he finished his drink. "Yeah i guess....Well i'm gonna get to the arena....I'll see ya after it." Said Markus as he got up, payed for the drinks and walked off to the match. Once he arrived he saw Akira already waiting for him meditating in the middle of the arena. "Can't wait for fight eh?" "I prefer to be early to a fight with a worthy opponant...." Said Akira waking up from his meditation. "I hope you won't disappoint me." "I doubt that very much..." Smirked Markus as the crowd returned to the seats and the announcer appeared hovering above. "At the very least we'll give these people good show." "Ladies and gentlemen! Here is the match you've been waiting for!" Said the announcer. "Markus "The Infamous Storm" Hotaru vs Akira "The Blaze Demon" Natsuhira! Prepare for the greatest match yet!" The match began and instantly Akira unleashed a powerful fire spell at Markus who took the attack square on. Everyone thought the match was already over but as the dust cleared they could see Markus was still standing and doing something amazing. He was absorbing the fire from Akira's attack, Akira himself was impressed with the feat having enver heard a Phoenix Slayer pulling off a trick like this. "Thanks for the spark....Time to show you my Burning Storm Drive." Said Markus as he unleashed his Storm Drive spell with the added benifit of the burning fire. "Now lets have some fun...." Markus dashed forward at lightning speed landing a powerful uppercut to Akira's stomach burning and shocking him at the same time. Akira however countered with a blow with the blunt side of his axe head. Markus managed to recover and use Storm Phoenix Blazing Scream on Akira sending him high into the air, Akira countered with his own spell from his family's brand of fire magic; Natsuhira Style: Black Fire Rain. As black fire ball rained down Markus avoided most of the attacks and deflecting many more before countering with a blazing lightning bolt followed by Storm Phoenix Secret Ar, Revisiont: Blazing Phoenix Storm sending hundreds of lightning bolts and fire balls at Akira. Akira managed to block a large amount of the attack but still got hit and took a good deal of damage. He then countered with a Earth spell creating a line fo spikes to shoot out of the ground and advance on Markus who tried to dodge but was intercepted by Akira who kicked him to the ground. As Markus tried to get up Akira held his axe to Markus' throat thinking he had won Akira smiled cockily but soon noticed Markus' smile and looked to where he was pointing only to notice a talisman ont he floor which quickly captured him in a water bubble. Before Akira could break free Markus got up and stepped back afew steps before firing a firey lightning bolt at Akira using the water's natrual conductivity to amplify the electrical attack, Akira then dropped to the ground defeated. "What an amazing match! Markus showed why he's called "The Infamous Storm" and Akira showed why he's called "The Blaze Demon". These men are truely the greatest mages on Mochina Island and possibly the entire Archipelago!!" Said the Annoucner almost stunned with amazement. As Markus helped Akira to his feet the entire arena heared a screach similar to Markus', suddenly a huge black lightnign bolt ripped through the air at Markus and Akira. It failed ot any damage as Markus countered with his own attack. Suddenly Black Storm from The Night-Masters appeared. "Well well....Not a bad fight if a do say so myself...Though you held back alittle too much...." Said the mage. "I doubt my master Daimon would've done the same.....Then again i'd never hold back agaisnt a weakling like him." "you serve Daimon?! Who are you?!" Asked Markus with a commanding presence. "Answer or i'll beat it out fo you!" "It's simple...I'm your dark side....A clone made from my master's Fake Army Magic....You see on your last encounter with him he managed to capture a peice of your magic and used it to give me your power..." Said Black Storm. "It's impressive really....He even implanted a Lacrima in me to give me enough power to kill you and take your palce as the Storm Phoenix Slayer!" "So that was his plan...To create a Dark Phoenix Slayer?" Said Markus as he readied himself for a fight. "Lets see you prove that power...." "My pleasure!" Cackled Black Storm as he charged up and lunged forward attacking with wild yet educated strikes. However just as he attacked he was stopped by a relativly small young woman. She whispered something to him and they both left but not after Storm glared at Markus as if to say "I'll be back". "Well that was intresting....." Said Markus slightly confused about the sudden retreat. "Hmmm i guess we'll continue the tournement." "You really want to carry on?" Asked the Announcer. "Shouldn't we investigate this?" "He admitted himself who was behind this....Though i'm guessing in this instance he was operating on his own accord." Said Markus as he walked to the resting area, with Akira following behind. The next day the tournement restarted and they finished the final fights before the grand final match; Twilight Phoenix vs The Red Hand Guild. The final match was different from the others which were one on one matches. This was a 5 on 5 match. "Remember only 3 subs can be called in for this match....Good luck and show us a real fight!" Said the annoucner as he began the match. "Hunter Formation!" Called Markus as his team gathered in a pentagram formation. "Cover all angles and watch the large scale spells. Just as Markus finished his sentance Akira let out a powerful fire wave which Markus intercepted and absorbed activating his Burning Storm Drive. "Hmmm Deja Vu....." Smirked Markus as he readied his Burning Storm Scream, he let out the blast pushing Akira back a good distance. "Ok break makes sure your near back up!" The team split up and singled out a member fo the Red Hand team. Sting and Rogue focus on the twins of the team making they're focus of fighting as one an advantage by spliting them up. Ellena and Yama focused on their counterparts using they're earth and gun magic to pin them down. Fianlly Markus moved to fight Akira again but at full force. The two clashed at full power causing a huge shockwave to rip through the arena. The two continued to clash Akira somehow bieng able to read Markus' moves well enough to counter atleast 70% of them, the ones getting through however were damaging and the same was for Markus who was taking his fare share of injuries. Eventually the only mages left fighting were Markus and Akira. The two had unlocked their full power and Akira had reveiled he is a 4th generation Dragon Slayer using Fire Dragon Slayer Armo Magic. The two kept fighting hard Markus using his Burning Phoenix Force to give himself an edge. Eventually Markus used his most powerful spell Burning Phoenix Gods' Secret Art: Inferno Storm defeating Akira who surrendered after only being clipped by the spell. With that the Twilight Phoenix Guild had won the tournement and the prize money. After the prizes had been given out a member of the Royal Guards approched MArkus and led him to the King. "Amazing fight Markus...I didn't know you could absorb fire as well." Said the king who smiled brightly at MArkus who was skill alittle beat up. "when did you gain that ability?" "Only afew months ago my lord....It is difficult to do in combat but worth it when in a pinch....." Markus bowed holding his side. "The battle was difficult....Akira is a truely powerful mage." "Let me help with your injuries i know you need lightning to boost your healing so..." The king fire a lightning bolt at Markus who absorb the power and healed to perfect health. "Thank you sir...Anyway you wanted to talk to me? And i don't think it was about the tournement." Asked Markus as he sat down on a near by bench. "Is it about Daimon's agents?" "Yes...He said he was a copy of you.....How did he do that?" Asked the King worried sitting next to Markus "It's a powerful spell fomr Daimon's Fake Army magic....He must've gained a sample of my blood and magic when we last took eachother on.....It takes years ot grow and trian the clone though.......So he's been growing in the wings." Said Markus as he looks at his hand. "He's powerful but untammed....Like an animal...But i still sense a part of him has compassion." "Will he be a problem?" Asked the king still worried. "I don't want my family or my people put at risk...." "He will be a problem but i swear to you that any one from this island is hurt i will return that act upon Daimon and his guild 100 fold." Said Markus as he clenched his fist causing lightning to pulse from it to his shoulder. As he did this a young girl entered the hall wearing a bright pink dress and crown on her head. She ran up to the king and hugged him before looking at Markus and hiding herself. "Who is that grandad?" Ask the small girl. "He's scary." "I am Markus Hotaru....A mage and only friend of your grandfather...." Said Markus as he bowed hsi head ot the princess. "He's the man who was taught by a Phoenix remember?" Said the king as he put the girl on his lap. "He's the one who save you and your mother from those bad men." The young girl smiled at Markus her eyes saying thank you. Just then two member of the council and their bodyguards entered the hall wanting to talk with the king. "Well duty calls....." Sighed the king as he put the princess on the bench. "Markus cna you watch her for me? I shouldn't be too long....Take her to your guild i'm sure she'd love to see your friend and family." "Yes my lord....Come on your highness, i'll show you my home." Said Markus holding his hand out to the young girl who was unsure at first but after an encouraging smile from her grandad agreed. Markus picked her up and used on eof his iconic teleporting spells to take her to The Twiligh hall. At the hall she looked in amazment at the ancient building. Markus took her into the main hall where the guild members were causing chaos as usual. "A moment your highness." Said Markus as he put the princess down. "Hey morons stop!! We have a guest!" Instantly the room fell silent. "This is Princess Amara....The king has asked me and by extension you lot to watch her! You knwo what that means right?!" Said Markus living up to his role as Guild Ace. All the mages nodded scared of what Markus will do if they mess up. The girl looked amazed at Markus' commanding presence and strength. Eventually Itachi and Motoko walked up and greeted the princess leading her off to explore the guild hall. "So thats the princess huh?" Asked Sting as he contiued to eat a chicken leg. "Seems the king is alot more relaxed that the king of Fiore...." "Yeah....He's a friendly guy and owes alot to me....I save her and her mother me, Ellena and Zero first got here....We got wind of an assassination plot planned by her uncle....We stopped the assassins and exposed the traitor. We were all offered a palce in the Royal Guard but we declined due to our plans...." Said Markus as he watch the 3 kids run around the room darting in and out of rooms. "Say weren't we ment to spar to day Sting?" "Yeah...Shall we?" Smirked Sting already recovered from the tournement and ready to fight again. "Don't expect me to hold back!" The two walked to the outdoor training area and began to spar. The princess and the two siblings eventually found them and watch in amazment at the two's power and relentless attacks. "Wow they're amazing....Who si the mage fighting Markus?" Asked the princess awestruck by the two Slayers. "Oh thats Sting....He's new and a Dragon Slayer! He came from Fiore after being kicked out his old Guild for loosing a fight...They're master doesn't like weaklings even if they're strong." Said Motoko. "I can't understand that Sting is one of our strongest mages and a really nice guy he seems to get along with our pranks." "Yeah him and Rogue are really good...." Said Itachi smiling at the display of magic. "I'm gonna be stronger than both of them though!" "Good luck with that Itachi!" Said Markus as he pinned Sting to the ground with an arm bar. "I really wanna see how strong you'll both get!" "Well pointless hiding now...." Sighed Itachi. "His phoenix eyes make it impoissible to hide..." "Phoenix eyes?" asked the princess confused. "Yep our dad was taught magic by a phoenix as a side effect he gained great eye sight and power." Smiled Itachi proudly. "Your dad is a Blessed Mage?" Said the princess slightly shocked. "I thought he had a unique lightning magic like Captain Hybense." "Nope he was trained by Bolterus The Lord of Storms!" Smiled Motoko proudly. Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Storyline Category:Fairy Tail: Twilight